<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I was a liar - Deceit by MarySueAtYourService</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452588">If I was a liar - Deceit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySueAtYourService/pseuds/MarySueAtYourService'>MarySueAtYourService</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happy Days That Never Last [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lies, Sad Deceit Sanders, Self-Hatred, Short, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySueAtYourService/pseuds/MarySueAtYourService</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deceit lies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happy Days That Never Last [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I was a liar - Deceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tw; self-harm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deceit lies.</p><p>That's obvious, he admits. All he does is lie, lie, and lie, until he himself cannot tell what is the truth and what is not. He lies about not caring that Virgil left. He lies about being a villain. He lies about hating the Light Sides. He lies foremost to himself.</p><p>Remus doesn't notice. Remus is, begrudgingly, very dense when it comes to things like these. He has his own problems though, so Deceit doesn't completely blame it on him.</p><p>He wonders what it would be like if he didn't hide how he felt at all. Would they care? No, his mind subtly supplies, no they would not. They want a villain. They want someone to pin everything on, so that they go around their daily lives of being the heroes, the main characters of such a story.</p><p>In the end, even if he told them, they wouldn't believe him. That's what he tells himself as he silently cries in his room, when Remus is not hearing, when everything is silent and the thoughts get louder and louder. He carves art on his skin, because he is useful for nothing more. Like this, he can at least be able to be closer to the concept of <em>beautiful</em>, away from all his scales and his disgusting eyes.</p><p>If he was a liar, then could they be happy?</p><p>Deceit lies the most of being okay. But he doesn't really think it's a bad thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>